Kings's Cross
by Kourui Kei
Summary: But it all went down to one name, one thing. The Cross. Why did so many Shinigami adorn themselves with the symbol of God? Wasn't it the symbol of holy life? Yes—and no. LxOC
1. Preface

_**READ. THIS.**_

_This idea came to my mind in P.E. I was playing this weird game on the field and I hadn't anything to actually use brain cells with, so I daydream—or actually I think the word FANTASIZE is better._

_I thought I might just start where she shows up. I wanted to start from the middle where L first gets the DN but then I thought 'wouldn't it be better if I started near the beginning? To let my character reveal herself more, mn?" I decided sure. **PLEASE R&R** -begs- Please try to understand that I do need reviews, not just favorites. I need people telling me weather I suck or if my writing is acceptable. I used to hate flames but here's the deal: If I suck don't just me "YOU SUCK." Tell me "YOU SUCK BECAUSE blah blah blah..." I do need reasons if you want me to improve. If its not corrective criticism or something good then don't post it._

_**Disclaimers: **I do not own the story line that is Death Note. I own all but two of the manga though. Nor the general Catholic/Christian religions. I happen to be—by default—an atheist. I am not insulting your religion, in truth, I love it. I collect crosses in all truth. Please turn a blind eye if I may do something stupid with your religion, it was not intentional, I just don't know Catholic/Christian courtesy._

_

* * *

_

_(Prologue)_

I've never truly thought about humans concept of life and death since it always surrounded me, suffocated me—WAS me. I have had so many names in my life time and even beyond it. So many languages. Majority of which never touched the human realm. But it all went down to one name, one thing. The Cross. Why did so many Shinigami adorn themselves with the symbol of God? Wasn't it the symbol of holy life? Yes—and no. With life there is always death. With death there is always life. I was the creator, someone who was nothing and everything—the person who the cross simply was. And here lived a despicable cycle that I watched over blankly, only a shadow-conscious. A form I was condemned to as sentence for going against our "king." Heheh. I laugh at his stupidity. He thought I was gone forever. He thought I was never going to become real. He was wrong. I was going to come back and I wasn't going to leave without him dead.

* * *

_(10.29.04)_

_October 29, 2004._

_The Day After...._

_The plan to arrest Kyosuke Huguchi began at Sakura TV._

_L confirmed the existence of Shinigami and the Death Note._

_Kyosuke Huguchi was killed by the power Light Yagami's Death Note._

L stared at the plain black book in front of him. Such a harmless appearance, but within his reach was the most dangerous weapon ever alive. The Death Note. The weapon Kira himself used to kill hundreds and hundreds of people—criminals and innocents. The thought infuriated as much as it intrigued him. All those precious lives lost. His knuckles turned paler as his skin strained over them as he clutched his knee. He simply was staring at the book, crouched precariously.

His hand relaxed slightly as his remembered one other who had in possession a black notebook. Cross. X. It still stunned him that she simply disappeared after what had happened that one time. The day she finally confided to him. And, then she disappeared. Yesterday was it? It seemed like ages ago. It might have been. L had accepted her to never return, to disappear forever. He had accepted that a long time ago. Only a faint memory that followed him everyday. Ironically with absolute clarity. She had always appeared and disappeared even when he first could see her. Slumped against his wall. The day the FBI died in Japan. The day he cursed out Kira. The day Kira started playing games with him. The day he wouldn't change if he could. December 27, 2003.

* * *

_**READ. THIS.**_

_I may post more but right now the plot is slightly sketchy. Its like a dream: it makes perfect sense to yourself but when you try to share it with someone aloud; it simply just cannot become words. I kinda have a plot but my head is mixing too plots and all I need is one so I'm separating the facts and thinking of making a second story... but if I do... it may just be more difficult on me since they are the same pairings.... I actually have three plots..... damn. I love L WAY TOO MUCH. but who can get enough of L? -rhetorical question- hm.... if I truly believe in that then why not make three different stories? I think I'll post the parts I have done but stop when I come to the decisive turning point.... that is if you readers out there REVIEW._

_**Please Review if you want more. Favorite if you wish... BUT REVIEW FIRST!!**_

_**I promise you. I will be on strike until I get at LEAST 4 REVIEWS. **I really don't care ifthey are flares or compliments but at least 7 words. I will be pushy if I have to. You readers need to understand that reading and not reviewing truly hurts the authors; at least THIS author. So click that REVIEW BUTTON and comment on this intro if you want more._


	2. Can you see me?

_**Okay so I gave up and decided it would be of good interest to at least post material that you actually may be able to respond to. So here you go.... NEW CHAPPIE!! FIRST CHAPTER!!**_

_other one was just the epilogue lol._

_**Please Read & Review If you want more. Favorite if you wish... BUT REVIEW FIRST!!**_

_**Date information courtesy due to "Death Note Volume 13: How to Read"**_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own the story line that is Death Note. I own all but two of the manga though. Nor the general Catholic/Christian religions. Please turn a blind eye if I may do something stupid with your religion, it was not intentional, I just don't know Catholic/Christian courtesy._

"_Can you see me?"_

_(12.27.03)_

_December 27, 2003._

_Yonegoo Nusumi dies near Raye Penber from power of the Death Note._

_All twelve FBI agents are killed by the power of the Death Note._

L blinked. The somewhat lanky girl slumped on the wall did not disappear. 'Young woman,' he corrected himself. She surely was not a mere girl, she was developed, thin but healthy enough, but her face—there was something subtly wrong. 'Her eyes,' L thought. He tilted his head slightly, he only saw one eye, her dark hair—as long as his own and almost as disrayed—covered her face's left half. But that eye; it was beyond this woman's years. So solid, so cold. Like it had seen so much more than she gave way to. It was icy blue, almost silver, behind her half-closed lids.

She was clothed in mere nothingness. Thigh-high black and white striped stockings and a fairly short pair of gray jeans clad her lower half. A top that surely couldn't have even been considered underwear was worn. Wrappings of inch wide black strips of cloth that only widened to cover her breasts. They crossed over her chest and wrapped around her neck a few times. One loop went over her right shoulder, like a tank, and wrapped around her arm till it seamlessly connected with a multi-torn mid-arm glove. The fingers on them were cut off and multiple chains hanged loosely on her wrist with the other clothed with a black arm warmer that ran three to four inches short of her elbow, one of the similar fingerless cut. That arm was wrapped with chain above the elbow. The loops ran around her torso. A cross shaped holder hung limply but sturdily at her hip by two of the loops that hung from her body and a thick chain at her hip. In the holder was a black notebook.

His eyes widened and he stared as she slipped down the wall. Her eye slid over to him and connected. "L," she whispered, fell over onto the floor, and blacked out. L blinked

_X POV_

I think I blacked out from escaping the King and his insipid realm. Trying to force a tunnel to the human realm was not a good idea. I feel so weak. I might only be as strong as a _human _at this point_._ I glowered and then, finding humor in that thought, laughed. Really now? I've been inside that Death Note a bit too long don't ya think? My mood darkened a bit. I didn't even have anyone to ask that question. I checked my internal clock. I'd been out for a good 6 to 10 hours. I sighed silently, a breezy feeling. Where was I? I couldn't remember. It was bright... and sweet-smelling. That was all I tried to remember before I slipped back into sleep.

_3rd POV_

"Hmph, here's a phone call from the Japanese Task Force already... I'm telling them the FBI was there at your request L... Is that understood?" L glowered down at the screen in shocked silence. He understood the FBI director completely to withdraw all help, but the information containing the twelve agents deaths and the agency's withdraw was something he found of total shock.

"Goodbye..." He continued staring down at the computer even after the director had said that. He had just lost all cooperation with the FBI. It will be permanent as long as he led this case. Mixed feelings of shock anger bubbled underneath and he pushed them down swiftly.

'Other matters to attend to..' he vaguely thought. Like the young female that now acclaimed the hotel's once unused bed. She had disappeared when he had blinked, an action he wouldn't forgive himself for. He had passed it as the trick of the light or a hallucination. 'Lack of sweets' he had thought till he later found her under the hotel's bedding in the one room he almost never used. The bedroom. That was yesterday. She had came the day the FBI agents had died and she had not woken.

Three days later...

(12.31.03)

December 31, 2003

The Kira task force under L shrinks.

Soichiro Yagami and his men meet L.

_X POV_

My eye widens in its own silent scream. I hear a thump on the floor. I look down and tucked my bangs behind my ear.. My holster had opened and my notebook had tried to escape. Only once I awoke could they ever awake. Suffer when I suffer. No wonder they wanted some lazy Shinigami. Not like I ever gave them that chance to. I laughed quietly in the dark.

Everything was colored in shades of gray and blue. So much more different than how human saw it, so much more clarity. What was it? 3.8 vision? 4.3? 4.8? Maybe more? I couldn't remember. I snatched the notebook from the floor and slipped its mysteriously rebellious self back into the holster and crossed myself, smiling as the notebook froze. Catholics really didn't know where the action came from did they? Unlikely. Not the real reason. Not before the religion was even thought to be written down, before it was found by its name. But I only used it as a simple command, a blessing even, if you were to look it in a way.

I slid out of the bed, vaguely questioning how I got there but not enough of interest. I walked to the door, let my bangs fall back in place, and opened it quietly, slipping into the bright hallway. I let my eyes adjust and surveyed my surroundings. It was a hotel suite by the looks of it. I glanced toward the window and stopped as I caught glance of a raven-headed human standing there. Low murmurs could be heard in my head, almost like aloud but slightly airy. I could hear this one's "voice."

'Kira... I think that right now, we're even in how far we've closed the distance between.' I listened to his thoughts. 'So I'll show myself to the others as L for the first time... but I need to find more on this woman. If she awoken during any of these meetings, it surely would become a weakness.'

He had saw me?? I gasped almost inaudibly but the human still swung around as if I had screamed. I glanced sideways, froze, and connected my eye with the man's, by the looks of it, again. I quickly controlled myself and showed no mercy in my abnormally dead voice, an act I had perfected in years of being nothing. Years where emotions simply did not exist.

"You can see me can't you L? As of since before I passed out?" I could see his name above his head but for some odd reason I already knew he was L; even if I didn't know who L was. The pull for that information was alluring in the least. Did I know him? Did I know someone connected to him...? Or connected with his name?

_L POV_

I held her gaze steadily, noticing some white peak out from behind her dark brown bangs. I filed it in my mind for later. She finally awoke. Lovely. Sarcasm or not? I was not sure. Both most likely. I had some questions I thrived to ask her.

"Yes. For what reason would I have that I could not?" I tilted my head to the side. Her face was so calm yet stony. She gave nothing away. 'As Kira would if put in this situation.' I noted with satisfaction. I was disappointed at the same time.

"No reason that time will not tell." She answered smoothly. This made me more curious to this woman. How did she appear? Then disappear? And how did she know who I was? That painfully intrigued me the most. My logical mind kept me on edge, percentages of this woman of being Kira rising. I wanted to prove or disprove these notions.

_X POV_

L stepped to a chair and crouched on it. I stepped closer to him, my icy blue eye never leaving his and sat on the chair, my knees pulled up to my body and arms limp at my sides. Silence seemed to saturate the air. I breathed in the tensioned calm with no fear.

"Eru desu." He broke the silence without awkwardness. I smirked and an amused look lit his own face. I brought my finger to my lips and brushed them, thinking of an appropriate response.

"Kerosu desu," I respond, " Call me X or Cross." I kept my sight locked with his. "Nothing else but that, Sir L Lawliet. Understood?" His eyes narrowed.

"How do you know my name?" He questioned bluntly. A smirked crawled onto my face again. I knew I was only powering his notions but it was fun. "That, sir, is my own dirty little secret." My smirk grew wider. "And I have quite a few of those, L"

My face softened. "If you trust me and not question me to be Kira till you truly find a suspect with a equal or higher standing...." I paused, "As in percentages. Then let us skip some 'time' in 'time will tell', mn?" I continued, not waiting for an answer. "I am not Kira, nor am I on the side of Kira or who he got his powers from--"

"You then know how Kira kills?" I glared at him for his interruption, ignoring it completely just to infuriate him.

"I am not on Kira's side, as I was saying. And I do know things of the Kira case you would find quite of much helpfulness... But..." His eyebrows raised in question.

"I cannot tell you information on this until you figure this all out yourself. It would be extremely unfair and unsafe for you to know all that goes in my head. And if I was Kira, L, I could mislead you if you were to put trust in my thoughts and information. Am I not right?" L stared at me intently and I took that as a yes or at least a "I hear you."

"Right now I cannot tell you much more of anything further upon this matter and you still know very little about me, Lawliet, sir. But would you please house me until I am able to take care of myself? As in, I will be staying with you until matters of my own are resolved." My lids dropped halfway.

"I do not force people to do things of late but free will and your blessing would be kindly appreciated. Please let me stay, L" I cringed at the weakness that showed in my voice.

_3rd POV_

L pondered the cons of this situation. She was correct. He did not know much—or any at all—of this woman. This woman could be lying and, or be a spy. But this women did have her pros. She seemed equal in verbal wit, he had yet to test her for mental capability. She intrigued him. It was simplest way to put it. L held her gaze and X understood that she could stay. She smiled. "Arigatou gozaimasu Lawliet-san."

"First matter. If you would please, do not call me by my real name. It is prohibited. In private, of course, will be fine. Ryuuzaki or Ryuga will be the name that you are to refer to me as in public. Or L if with the task force."

I nodded. "Of course." His lip twitched upward slightly.

"Second... The 31st of December. Today. Will be the day that the Japanese Task Force will meet me for the first time at midnight. They will be confused if you were to join at any other time. So in means to extinguish this conflict, you are to be joining me in this meeting?" A slight question mark was hung at the end of the question. We shared the same gaze again. A silent agreement.

L stepped out of his chair. "Very good. But we need to have you changed Cross-san. Your attire might draw unneeded attention to yourself." X looked down and mentally nodded in agreement.

She glanced around obviously and whispered teasingly, "I don't know whether its just me but in truth we don't exactly have time to go buying a new shirt. Have you a spare shirt of your own?" She smiled suggestively, her eye clearly saying she was teasing. L moved back, his eyes smiling and shuffled across the room towards the the bedroom, X followed, her chains lightly jingling and came to a sudden stop as she plopped on the bed. She slipped her legs under her and watched L intently. L opened a closet searched for the closest shirt of many. He tossed her one and she caught it.

X slipped the shirt over head. "Does this look come as more presentable to you L?" L glanced briefly at her, noticing for the first time that she had the kanji for greed—yoku—marked on her lower right hip. The shirt was even more baggy on her frame.

"In truth... No." She cocked her head to the side. His eyes slid downward and X giggled, recrossing her legs. "Too short?" X teased. His gaze was hard on hers.

"Extremely so." X hardened her face, a copy of his. "Too bad Sir Mr. Panda Boi." Her face broke into a grin and she laughed. His softened also.

L brought his index finger up to finger his lip. His body was turned side-ways even if his head was head was tilted partly in X's direction, his eyes always on her. "I would ask why you are referring to me by that name, but as I think about it... I really rather not know." His lips twitched up ward and Cross pouted childly, her eyes clearly amused by his comment.

L brought out a cell phone an dialed a number. "Watari. I will be having a guest staying with us in the duration of the Kira case. Would you please bring some clothing with you when you are to come tomorrow." L looked over to X. "What would you like to wear?" Cross gave no hesitation.

"Black long-sleeved shirt and dark gray jeans. Long skinny jeans if you would. Female, of course. I seem to prefer emo, punk, and various Victorian and normal gothic styles if that may come as helpful in future situations."

"Did you hear that Watari? Ah, that would be kindly appreciated. Thank you." L snapped closed the phone and pocketed it. Cross and L smiled at each other.

"We have much to talk about, don't we L?" I queried, half to myself.

"Quite. And of the future concerning the Kira case. So..." He paused slightly. "Will you join me on this case Miss Cross?" I pretended to ponder over that.

"Do I have a choice?" I teased.

"Actually... That I am not sure of." I smirked.

"I'll join you in the meeting, then, Law. If I am in strong dislike of this then I will disappear. Simple, hn?" My face turned thoughtful and L twitched.

"That is most acceptable. About the meeting....." He trailed off, an almost bored tone ending it.

"So tonight, then?" L nodded, to actaully be agreeing to join, even if it was only trial.

"Tonight."

_**Review If you want more. Favorite if you wish... BUT REVIEW FIRST!!**_

_Remember: 4 reviews minimum. 7 word per review minimum. Reasons why I suck if review is a flare._

_NOW CLICKY THE BUTTON!! THIS TIME I WILL NOT POST ANYTHING UNDER AT LEAST FOUR!! its not that hard. watch. _

_"OMG I LOVE YOU!! LXOC STORIES ARE AWESOME!!"_

_That is 8. I only need 7. Do not copy one above._

_"Your writing style seems interesting. I like."_

_I may be the only one who noticed but thats 7. And no, you cannot copy._

_**REVIEW DAMMIT!!**_


	3. The Bird and the Worm

_**Okay so even if I were to wait for the 4 reviews of at least 7 works each.... I thought about this: There really isn't that many people who read the AUTHOR NOTES**. I used to be that way, that is, before I started writing also instead of just being a ghost reader. Well I started to review. And then I became busy... and unable to have access to a computer... or even MY computer._

_heheh. So now I have a computer again.... but no Internet? nice. -sighs- Thats kinda stupid but at least I now have all this time to write. A LOT of time. So like its 5.24.2009 and I'm writing a chapter and author note that most likely wont be posted who knows when. But when I get the chance.... I WILL post it. But exams are kinda sneaking up on me... that may become a problem. Hm.. Actually no. In truth, I do not believe that will happen._

_(5.26.09) editing chapter. GOT MOST OF MY DEATH NOTE MANGA BACK TODAY!! _

Disclaimers: I do not own the story line that is Death Note. I own all but two of the manga though. Nor the general Catholic/Christian religions.

"_The Bird and the Worm"_

(12.31.03)

December 31, 2003

The Kira task force under L shrinks.

Soichiro Yagami and his men meet L.

A knock sounded at the door and I glanced at L. "They're here, love. And right on time, too" I smirked. and L got up from the chair. He walked into the other room and I disappeared to unlocked the door. I walked back to my post and leaned against the wall, out of site from people at the door. L stood his ground casually, scratching his foot and called out. "Please enter. I've been awaiting you."

"I am L." I was leaning against the wall, out of the view to the people walking in. I listened as they all introduced themselves. A least most of them were naïve and informal enough to not say their whole name.

"Bang." I mouthed while L said it. I chuckled softly. Outrage briefly filled the room.

"If I were Kira, you'd be dead... Yagami-san." The man that called himself Yagami gulped. "all Kira needs to murder someone is knowledge of their name and face. You ought to know that by now..." Slight pause, simply such an 'L' thing to do.

"Common sense says you can't kill anybody just by knowing their face. But the fact is, criminals are dropping dead one after the other on the basis of that information alone. That is how he murders people—we have no choice but to believe it." I watched in a mirror as L turned toward the sitting area, his head still turned toward the task force.

"We're the only ones left who are willing to risk our lives for this so let's be careful about telling people our names." I spoke with him from the other room, echoing the phrase from his head but saying it with him. "Let's value our lives." I laughed softly, its pitch echoing slightly in the room.

I stared down at my outfit. Baggy white shirt over my normal clothes. I looked like some bloody girlfriend that borrowed a shirt after hers got ripped off in some wild sex act. I grimaced, only slightly aware to what the other men were saying. I already knew what L was going to say. It always echoed in his thoughts which meant it echoed through me. I watched as L sat down in the chair in front of me. His lips twitched upward and I smiled briefly before becoming serious.

The men walked into the room an stopped when they glanced at me. I kept my eye focused at the open window, not moving to say anything... Not yet. Too early. Time seemed to pass almost endlessly and I was starting to loose focus of the city lights outside when the sound of a marker dropping broke my lifeless concentration.

"...so, any questions?" L said in a bored by annoyed tone.

"There aren't many people who had access to task information AND were being probed by the FBI in the first five days." The guy was Matsuda if I was correct.

"Hmm, you're right." Aizawa maybe... I wasn't paying attention to the mass of names above the task force. I took notice that they had not just starting talking after L was finished talking by the slight edge in L's tone. They had interrupted him... hm... not a brilliant move. L disliked that quite a bit even if you were on the same track as him in thought.

"I have a question for you, Ryuuzaki." A slight pause from Yagami. "Earlier you said you hate losing.. By showing your face to us, aren't you admitting that Kira defeated you?"

"Yes. Showing myself, and the loss of those FBI agents' lives means..." L gave a swift answer. Like a band-aid, he was swift with removing it. "I lost. But..." He started.

"I'll win in the end. Like yourselves, this is the first time I've staked my life on a contest. Let's show him, those of us who are risking our lives..." Slight pause and I appeared behind him, my elbows propped on the headrest of his chair.

"That the good guys always win." We said together. Silence filled the air, either from me appearing or our—or actually HIS—statement. Enthusiastic comments came from the task force. L stood up and I followed him with my eye.

"Great. So first, to be sure that none of you are Kira, I'd like to speak to each of you alone..." L might need to work on his communication skills. I'm okay with him being blunt... but I think he might cause some outrage from this. I laughed and disappeared from the room, leaving L to think on his own.

(01.01.04)

Naomi Misora goes missing.

"I'm very sorry for interrogating each of you like that. But now I can say..." L brought his thumbnail to his mouth. "Kira is not here among us."

"Ryuuzaki... What makes you so sure of that?" Yagami questioned, facing L.

"Well, to put it simply... I had prepared a little trick to test whether you were Kira..." His lips twitched upward. "But I didn't even need to use it on any of you." An almost insulted silence filled the room until the sound of a phone blipping began. L slipped the phone out and flipped it open, turning his head slightly away.

"Fine. We've just finished, too. Use your own key to let yourself in." L flipped the cell closed and faced the task force.

"Watari is here." L said aloud as the door clicked open.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." Shock was obvious on the faces of the task members. "...?!"

"Coming here in THAT get-up is like holding up a sign saying 'I'm Watari.' People would guess right away that Ryuuzaki is in this hotel..." He declared. "The fact that I can show my face to you like this is proof that Ryuuzaki trusts you." A few hesitant replies came from the task force.

"I've brought what you asked for Ryuuzaki."

"Could you hand them out, then" L sat where he was, not preparing to move once so ever. Watari opened the case to the task force.

"These are your new Ids." Some shocked replies came from the task members. Watari turned slightly as Cross walked into the room in the clothing she had appeared in. "And these are your clothes, miss." Watari gives her the large white paper bag he was also carrying.

X takes the bag daintily and swings it behind her, catching the handle in her other hand. Matsuda gawked at her outfit. 'Who would've known just wearing a shirt would have been camouflage.' X thought as Matsuda regained some composure and closed his mouth. A grin spread across his face.

"Didn't knew you swung that way Ryuuzaki. Need some privacy, eh?" A glare was given from both parties. X grimaced.

"Matsuda-san. I am not some bloody ass hooker." Her voice was hinted by a slight accent. X turns back to Watari and bows. Cross feels that she is being checked out and spins around to glare. A goofy grin was plastered on Matsuda's face, blush starting to creep onto his face. L grimaces and hits Matsuda in the head

"Matsuda, you idiot." X turns toward L, crosses her thigh high striped legs, and cocks her head to side, slightly smiling. Her hair still stayed in front of her face. L took notice in that she took precaution in that.

"I work with L and am a suspect in the Kira Case by about... ah... one percent?" Cross glanced at L. "Maybe half a percent... I'm X. Short for Ecstasy." L's turn to cock eyebrow in question and Cross smirk. Silence filled the room.

X took advantage in that and disappeared into dark bedroom. The task force watch as the door starts to swing closed but is caught right before it is closed. Cross walks out fully dressed is gray skinny jeans and a well-fit black shirt that fitted her figure well and showed her shoulders. The sleeves covered her hands, but did nothing to push them back. The task force share questioned looks. L raises an eyebrow and X shrugs. She took her seat next to L on the armrest. She leaned back, her arms behind her and jean clad legs crossed in front of her. "Miss anything?"

"Nothing of real interest." L answers simply and sips at his tea, noticing that she had nether her stockings nor gloves on.

"How do you relate to L?" The question was blurted out by Matsuda. A mischievous grin spread on X's face but she did nothing in any means as an answer.

"Continuing on." L announced.

"Oh, and..." Watari opens another level in the briefcase. "Please wear these belts at all times. A transmitter is embedded inside the buckle. It will tell Ryuuzaki where you are." X picked out the black studded one and smiled, mouthing thanks to Ryuuzaki and Watari. X slipped it over her clothing and let half the side hang lower than the other. Watari smiled briefly before continuing.

"If you push the buckle with force two times..." He pressed the buckle twice and cell phone bleeping filled the air. "My cell phone will ring. I will then call you back right away." Watari droned on with information regarding only to the task force. X took slight notice later of Aizawa running out of hotel but didn't move to question it.

--

X POV

Everyone was starting to leave, some to see their families and some just for a break. I sighed and turned back to Matsuda. He was trying to talk me into going out for a date. My lips twitched.

"I apologize Matsuda-san but my life is complicated enough without such unneeded distractions as having a relationship..." My answer came out blunt, my eyes even icier than most times. Matsuda shuddered but turned and left defeated. I heard the sound of soft footsteps and spun on heels. L was standing there staring down at me, a look of curiosity on his face.

"Why did you do that Miss Cross? You are more than free to do anything you want here."

"I don't pretend to have a relationship with someone I do not truly have an attraction to. Lust and love hold different companies... most of the time..." I cast my eyes down and my lips turned upward in a small smile.

"Then you feel not love nor lust for Matsuda-san?" I glanced upward. "No. I could never. He is of no attraction to me." L stared down at me, his eyes observant. "Why?"

I spread my arms as if displaying something obvious to the world. "I don't feel loss or pain half the time. So why hurt someone else later. A more painful hurt. Than only have a slight hurtful twinge early on. I'm not selfish in being involved with someone. I just know what will help in the future. Do not play with man's heart." L gave no answer.

"Why did you not give the name you gave me, Cross?" His question was blunt but I did not mind. "Even I need an alias Ryuuzaki. Not for protection against death by any cause but for my identity itself." L's face showed a twinge of suspicion as the edges of eyes. His lips pulled downward and his face turned thoughtful.

"The powers of Kira then, have no power against you? You are immune?" He half pondered, half to me.

"Correction. One cannot die if one is one is neither dead nor alive. Nor can one who lacks a name or existence." L looked directly at me. "Explain."

"That I cannot. Not now. Another time then, Law love?" Curiosity crossed over his face. "Might you have lived in the general United Kingdom area? Britain, maybe?" I pondered that. It was very unlikely. I've been in that notebook since as far as I can remember. "Unlikely. Why?" L's face turned blank, a slight smile lighting his eyes though.

"You have a quite fluent English accent when you are emotional or thoughtful, Miss Cross. Almost hinted with articulate old English to be exact" His lips pulled upward in a smile and I grinned back at him.

"Jolly good. But I feel like some tea, L. Shall we take advantage of the task force's absence for some tea and sweets?" I was already heading over to the table and couches. L's lips twitched and followed. I took my seat, my knees pulled up in front of me, in one of the love seats and, instead of sitting in the single, he sat across from me in the other love seat. I picked up a cup of untouched tea and sipped it. I raised an eyebrow and placed it back on the saucer, dropping a few sugar cubes in the cup. and stirring it before putting it back to my lips.

"Cross.." I looked up from my tea. He was staring at me, examining me.

"Yes?" I answer calmly. I didn't look away nor did I blink.

"What are you hiding?" My grip on the tea cup tightened slightly but I kept my face calm.

"What are you talking about L?" He stared at my face. Or to be more exact, at my left side of the face, his gaze gaze trying to penetrate through my curtain of hair. I held his gaze calmly. I savored the silence since I knew it would not last.

I let my knees down and stood up, holding his gaze. His eyes followed my movements as I walked around the table and then sat on his love seat. I tucked my knees under me and faced him. I took his hand off his knee and held it against my right cheek, pain and sadness coursing through me. My eye become slightly bluer for a second before settling back to silver blue as I calmed myself. I dropped his hand and it fell limp at his side. I fingered my hair for a second, dropping my gaze.

"I would like to warn you on this.... Curiosity killed the cat, love." A sad smile graced my lips and he smiled back not frazzled with the statement.

"I'm not a cat. I'm Sir Mr. Panda Boi." I giggled but no emotion really did reach it. It was a found memory. Was it only yesterday? And it ends now doesn't it? I tucked my long dark brown bangs behind my ear and watched L's expression. It went from the slight parting to lips to the so very noticeable widening of his eyes. I watched his body tilt but the next thing I knew, he was on the floor staring up at me. I disappeared and L searched the room for with his wide eyes. His eyes landed on his single chair where I was crouched on, my arm crossed over the top of my knees, a sad brooding expression had fallen onto my face along with my hair.

"I'm not that free to do as I wish, am I, Law?" He stood swiftly and walked over to me I glanced upward. His face was expressionless as he grabbed my chin roughly. My face merged over into guilt and then vulnerability. I held absolutely still. I did make the worst of it. Now I must see it through. L jerked my chin up and to the side, my hair falling away and the lights streaming down onto my face.

Part of my left side was not covered with flesh. It simply was bone. Smooth, pale white bone except for the black silhouette of a Roman Catholic Cross. The shape of my face so utterly defined. Without noise. Without flesh.

L's POV

I stared down at her face. It was half bone. From jaw to hairline was bone. Their was a thin clear film that covered her jaw and teeth, but that was it. It was barely noticeable except when the light caught the glare off of it. It frightening to say the least. It was exquisite in its way, the black cross creating contrast to the white. I turned her face more, watching the light hit her eye hole and then disappear. I tilted a bit more. I felt her jaw shuttering a bit.

"There is so end to that one, L. Its the image of MU. Nothingness. It won't end. I promise you that." Her voice was soft and hurt but it was still _human_. I paused. Was she not a _friend_ only a moment ago. When did she become a _specimen_? A piece of _evidence_ that may regard with KIRA?

I watched her lip tremble and dropped my hands, her head dropping also. She had risked giving everything here by simply doing something I had asked her to do. Why was I hurting her this much by treating her this way? I looked down at her face. Her eyes were still closed, her body not moving once-so-ever. Not even breath moved her shoulders. It was unnatural but this was the girl that I let stay with me. A girl that treated me nothing but kindness. Cross. Her eye fluttered open for a second. It was blue.

I felt my hand being tugged and looked down. It was her hand. She carefully picked up my hand, almost weakly, and placed it against her left cheek. I felt the smooth but firm bone and rubbed it slightly with my thumb. Cross. That was this woman. Her eye fluttered again and her lips pulled upward for a second. I watched her face settle on a bittersweet expression.

X POV.

I made such a mistake. Such a very stupid mistake. But I was going to live this moment if I could. I will see this through up until my heart breaks and so does my sanity. No one was supposed to see my face. I was not supposed have an identity.... but I don't know if that will last forever.

I felt a slight pressure on my lips and my eyes widened in surprise, life finally flowing through me again. The painfully pleasureful feeling of him touching my face was even more inflamed. I gasped and he slipped his tongue in. It probed my mouth and I lost it. I grabbed at his shirt and pulled myself to my knees, kissing him more passionately. He tasted so very sweet, his tongue so slick and smooth. Such a intoxicating caress with my own. I pressed myself to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his hand slip off my face, his finger's late trails burning cold.

I froze. No I shouldn't be doing this. I pulled back quickly, glancing at his dazed face. It was slighted from the kiss. Of course. What type of experience would be even better than kissing the best kisser in the world? Finding one who wasn't even human. One that kissed from another time and another species. I fell limply into the chair and watched L's expression become slightly less dazed.

"What a horrible mistake. I didn't want this too become serious..." I mumbled quietly and stood up swiftly. I grabbed all the items which wasn't much, just my stockings, gloves, and unhooked holster. I appeared at the door and opened it. The door slamming into the wall loudly seemed to wake him and he spun around to me. I was already on the other side looking back at him with guilt.

"I'm sorry L." I disappeared in front of him as if through thin air. I was in the emergency staircase now, my body draped over the rail. I hooped over the rail, free falling past many stories, landing crouched on the ground floor in the shadows. I bolted out the door and stopped in front of the hotel's glass door to stare up at the night sky. The cold air ran through my hair and the darkness called for me. For home, if there was any. I stared out at the darkened city and ran, my bare feet slapping quietly on the pavement, my chains jingling in the wind. I needed to leave. I can't take this. Wasn't supposed to happen. Need to dispose of these bonds. Need to break them. Need to make them disappear. I want my freedom back.

_**Review If you want more. Favorite if you wish... BUT REVIEW FIRST!!**_

_Remember: 4 reviews minimum. 7 word per review mininum. Reasons why I suck if review is a flare._

_NOW CLICKY THE BUTTON!! ~Kourui Kei Katt_


	4. Run Through Walls

_**Yep I kinda gave up on Author Notes. This chapter just didnt seem to need one lol. Okay Fin. Enjoy.**_

_**(05.26.09)start writing**_

_**(05.2709)finish writing/edit/get bored and annoyed with not having Internet**_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own the story line that is Death Note. I own all but two of the manga though. Nor the general Catholic/Christian religions. I do not own true gothic lolitia clothing of a lot of other stuff... lol_

"_Run through walls"_

My feet padded against the street, faster and faster. I zipped through the darkened city in silence except the sounds of my feet, my chains, and my quickened breath. I came to a stop at a club. The bass of the music trembled through me and I smiled. "I'll be back soon, love." I mumbled under my breath and fled the scene.

I came across a closed down gothic Lolita/punk store I smiled and pressed my hand to the handle. It was locked of course. I glanced around me and pressed my hand _through_ the door. I went through up to my elbow then threw myself through.

I gasped at the feeling. Damn. Going through solid objects was not good for me while visuable. I stood there breathing unevenly for a few moments and then let go of the doors handle. I walked around the store quietly, strolling through the various items. I then found what I was looking for, a one-strapped black backpack. It was sack shaped with red cloth forming a large cross crossing over the middle. A tilted printed white cross outline also decorated the front. It was the perfect size to hold all my stuff. I undressed myself and stood in the stilled air with my scantily black top and short jeans clad body. I slipped on my stockings and placed the black shirt and gray jeans in the backpack. I found a pair of knee high gothic Lolita boots and slipped them on too. I took out some money I had snagged from L before I left and placed it on the counter with a hand written note and the tags of the objects I had purchased.

I slipped through the door again, my breath only slightly uneven now. I was getting better at this. Nice. I walked down the streets back to the club quickly in silence.

My lips twitched as I stared at the long line that snaked around the front of the building. Let's see me choices. a) use force to get into the club quickly. b) wait in the long line and have the chance of someone seeing me. or c) just try to get my way in by more subtle means. I pondered over that for a split second and decided why no have some fun? I strolled over to the front of the line and a few grimaces came from the back of the line and also some grins. I smiled at the bouncer, my eyes half closed and cast downward. The bouncer smiled at me and waved me in without even checking for a Id. I brushed his shoulder as I passed and walked on, smiling. I did feel bad for cutting all those people but I needed something to cloud my mind so very badly. I let the music pulsate through me, the sounds making my movements for twitchy, anxious to move around with the music. I moved to the front the middle of the middle of the dance floor, my body mingling with the others. My limbs moved on their own as songs went by and sweat started to come off other's bodies. My body stayed dry, it unable to even create sweat. I let the music take control of my music and let my worries go.

3rd POV

At the Hotel.

L stares meaningfully out the window. 'What did this mean? Was I being controlled? How can I even feel such things? What is happening...?' L's confusion saturated his thoughts as he tried to make sense of all this. He always kept his emotions on check but yet Cross was able to get through his composer. Watari walks in and speaks to L, not waiting for a response to his entrance knowing it will never come.

"L, about the Kira case..." L interrupts him suddenly still staring out the window.

"What do you think of intimate relations—no—I mean of a kiss, what would it mean?" L looks to Watari for an answer.

"What is this lady's relation with you, L?" Watari's voice portrayed his fatherly curiosity. "It truly is not of my business but even I can be curious."

"She had appeared in front of me and she intrigued me. I didn't know simply what to do. It was childish curiosity. Nothing more... It was still that way even in the meeting... Even if a slight fondness did seem to appear. She seemed to know what she was doing and I enjoyed it." Watari nods, wanting to ask of the story but knowing it may be a wrong move if he were to..

"And intellect of equal standing is something you look for... in a friend..." L interrupts again, almost defensively, his lips pulled down.

"I have no friends, Watari. I will never do. Relations..." L paused remembering what Cross had said less than an hour ago. "...are distractions and complications."

"Yes, as so it seems." Silence dawned on them as L turned his attention back to the window. Watari understood he was not to have a response and quietly excuses himself.

X POV

Club...

I moved my way over to the bar and smiled at the tender. I called him over by a small movement of my finger and ordered a few jello shots and a large bottle of sake. I finished off the sweet jello shots with glee and started off the sake slowly. I listened to the music, my lips moving to the words they seemed to know even if I did not. Drunk and high people passed by me smelling of weed, sweat, and alcohol. I gazed at their passing bodies without interest, my natural party high slowly fading away. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Are you here alone" I glanced sideways, my hand tracing my half empty bottle of sake. Half empty or half full, hm? I thought about that.

"Excuse me beautiful?" I turned to the guy. He was the basic genjii(sp?). Dirty blond, not truly that handsome. Nothing special. The general someone who wanted to be laid here in Japan in hopes that hot Japanese girls didn't know shit about American looks. I chuckled and he gave me a questioning look. I spoke in perfect English, a faint British accent truly hinted with the American in surprise.

"Sir, I am in no mood of your horseplay. To play your little game in hopes of sex and your little sexual fantasies of school girls and maids is not something I will—in any means—be contributing in." A look of shock flashed across his face then one of anger replaced it.

"How dare you insult me??" I gazed calmly at him and sipped at my sake. He pushed against the table, spilling the sake everywhere. I grimaced. That was good sake. Just because I didn't get drunk unless I drunk ten men's worth did not mean I didn't enjoy the flavor. I pouted for a split second, the man still boring me with his nonsense.

His hand slipped my breast and started to grope it. My head cleared up instantly and I froze for a second then moved, anger enraging me. My hand grabbed the one that was groping me and twisted it away. I threw myself off the table and spun on my heel, kicking him smack across the face. His body wretched onto the floor. He skwrimed on the floor and I shoved a boot covered foot in the small of his back. he yelped and went limp. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear

"No. One. Ever. Will. Touch. Me. Understand?" I heard a small whimper in response and stood up. Everyone at the club was staring at us now. I grabbed the mans wallet and took out some money. I slipped it on the counter.

"Gomen." I said to the gawking bartender and tossed the wallet back on the guy, walking out quickly. I heard a few mutterings and slowed down to catch what they were saying.

"Did you see her face? Was it a mask? Make-up?" I grimaced. I couldn't come here again. There would be too much talk after this and they would question me on my face. That kick had misplaced my hair in the turn and everyone that was watching had glimpsed it, maybe even the man.

I slipped out of the club and watched a black car roll through the darkness. I started to take off my boots but decided against it and stepped back into the shadows as the car passed by me. I glance the silhouette of a messy head of hair and a pale angular white face. L.

The car halted to a stop a block away and I watched L slip out, looking side to side. I edged away. I knew he shouldn't be able to see me if I stayed still, but the fact he was so close made me edgy.

3rd POV

L glanced around and noticed a edge of something black and white in the shadows. His eyes widened. He reached out slightly, almost pleading. X stepped out of the shadows. Nothing touched her eye and she turned around swiftly, starting into a sprint. L sped after her, knowing that each second he waited, the farther she would run.

X fled across the concrete, her feet padding as she ran, her chains jingling. A similar sight. Running from L. Was she never to be rid of him? Of him and the pain he brought her? She run eleven blocks without stopping, her slow breath never altering, never needing too. She stopped suddenly and checked her surroundings before settling her self in the shadows. She zipped down both boot and slipped them off and shoved them in her backpack, anger finally leaking into her emotions. Why did L want to be with _her_. She was to be only a burden and a complication to the case. She grimaced and punched the brick wall. Cold blood ran down her knuckles and she licked it off. before it dripped anywhere and left evidence of her presence. The hole in the wall was not going to disappear anytime soon so she ignored it, her way of making it disappear. She watched the wound close, a scar not even leaving its departing mark.

Cross sighed and leaned her head against the wall. She grabbed her belongings and slung it back over her shoulder and peered down the streets. No one in sight. She stepped back into the street lights and started to walk off. A force crashed into her, but not bringing her down. Arms wrapped around her arms and torso. Cross glimpsed a lock of raven hair in her peripheral vision and froze.

"L..."Her lips mouthed silently in shock. X though he had lost him. His breathing was quick but not at much at you would imagine it would be for running eleven blocks at her speed and she didn't hear him running nor a car running. Cross tilted her head back, straining her neck toward him. Her lips touched his and she pulled back as if the touch had shocked her, still locked in L's arms. X turned around in L's arms and stared up at him. His dark hair covered his eyes, his lips parted only slightly, warm air blowing on her, his arm cool around her waist.

X pulled free one of L's hands, his other arm tightening around her in the process. Cross pressed the palm of the hand to her own cheek, the one of flesh.

"I feel so much from this L. But this..." Cross moved the hand under her hair to cup around her other cheek. "its like you are touching my _soul,_ L. If I had one. Its such a raw, never satisfying feeling. It makes me want you to touch me." X looked up to L, her eyes half closed.

"But this isn't right L." L's face displayed just as she felt. his own eyes were closed, an image of bliss, his lips still parted but not of his run.

"You could have disappeared forever if you wanted to Cross. But you choose not to. Its a chase for you, X. You _wanted_ me to catch you." A smiled came upon Cross's lips.

"True enough. I want you to want me, L. In anyway. Even as simply as a pet or an simple assistant. I don't know why and I am suspicious of this feeling." L nods, his face hard.

"As you should be..." Cross loosened her grip on L's hand fell limply, slipping from her cheek.

"You don't know how deep you and I are in this. In the Kira case.... and in simple attraction." L's eyes open and glance sideways. Cross follows his gaze to Watari's car as it stopped in front of them.

"We should be going." L let go of his grip around X's waist and turned on his heel to car. He opened the door and turned back around to Cross.

X's face was very vulnerable. "Please don't make me leave, L. Don't let us take this far. Its not right. Not now and even if I'm incorrect—i don't think ever. Its dangerous and it will surely cost you your life, L. Kira seeks out every weakness that you will ever show and I will surely be that to you."

L understood and nodded, ducking his head in. He took his place in the car and X followed in silence.

"I'm sorry L." Cross spoke quietly as she watched L's expression in the dark. His hair covered his eyes and the shadows blocked out any sight of them but his mouth and the set of his jaw, they were simply heart-breaking by their quiet pain. To anybody they would see nothing wrong but it was just something Cross could see. She leaned over and kissed softly on his hand, then his cheek and, then, tenderly on his soft but pained lips. She pressed her forehead to his once more.

"I'm so sorry." Those we're her last words before she pulled back and they rode back to the hotel in silence.

_**review PLEASE!!! YOU KNOW THAT RULES!! 4 REVIEWS, 7 WORDS, REASONS IN FLARES!! **i'll be waiting.... :3_


	5. Pocky and Forgetmenots

_Okay so I do not even know when I started writing this but I know it was AFTER writing the last chapter. lol but like I finished on (05.31.2009) if you might wish to know lol. So yea I had read a review a yeasterday, that if I post this chapter at whatever pace I am now doing... It would have been a few days or a few weeks ago. So lets see. Prostitution. lovely. I don't mind the POV of that since you COULD look at me asking for reviews that way -shrugs- I can see how the reader could see it that way. But in truth, I just don't like people who don't review the stories they read. I just want to know other people's opinion. that's it. Hm if I can get the internet working I might just post this lol._

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own the story line that is Death Note. I own all but two of the manga though. Nor the general Catholic/Christian religion. I do not own the company and idea of Pocky but I DO own 10 boxes of strawberry Pocky._

"_Pocky and Forget-me-nots"

* * *

_

At a hotel in japan...

"That's all the security camera footage we managed to find showing the murdered FBI agents. We're lucky we found this much." Aizawa said to L as L continued to stare at the three screens that sat on the sturdy wooden coffee table in the hotel suite that L was staying in.  
"So we have three of them on camera when they had the heart attacks: Knick Staek was in the Ginza Department Store, Raye Penber was on the Yamanote Line, and Nikola Nasberg was in Ikebukuro Bank." Cross informed, she had continued after Aizawa without missing a beat. Aizawa continued, looking curiously at X's crouch on L's other side. X popped a strawberry Pocky into her mouth, talking clearly even with it between her teeth. X continued.

"As for the others, the most we could find was where they're leaving their hotels."

"Can you play back the parts where Raye Penber goes through the turnstile, where he gets on the train, and where he dies. I'd like to see those again, next to each other." L declared, still staring, his eyes unblinking, at the screens, his thumb brought to his lips.

"He enters through a turnstile on the west side of Shinjuku Station at 15:11. that matches what's printed on the back of his pass. Its not the clearest image, but that's definitely Raye Penber. We don't have to send this to the lab to see that." L thought aloud.

"He gets on the train at 15:13. even if he was shadowing someone at the time, this image isn't clear enough to figure out who it might be. And right before he died..." Cross queried aloud with L.

"Very strange..." X and L said together. X finished off her stick of Pocky.

"He gets on the train at 15:13. He dies the moment he gets off at 16:45. One full circle on the Yamanote line loop takes an hour, and he was on for an hour and a half..." L brought his hand up to lean his face on it.

"But no other ticket was found on him, and nothing is printed on his prepaid card to indicate he got out and reentered." Cross pondered aloud with L. Everyone looked at them interest.

"Raye Penber received the file with the names and faces of all the FBI agents in japan on his computer at 15:21." Cross continued, her index finger stroking her lip.

"Thats just eight minutes after he boarded." L responded. "Penber sat on that train for an hour and a half with the file on him..." L quoted, reaching out in Cross's general direction for a Pocky.

"Kira can control action's right before they die." Cross said aloud and L glanced in her direction in agreement. She slipped a stick between L's lips and smiled.

"So I can suppose we could just say that's the reason any of the agents acted strangely that day, but..." L's eye widened in empathy, the Pocky falling from his mouth. Cross glanced at him quickly and stared at the video. She saw it also. "L..." she whispered and she saw his slight response.

"What happened to the envelope?!" he blurted out.

"At the turnstile and on the platform, he's holding what looks to be a manila envelope." Cross declared aloud, an explanation to the task force's confused responses.

"An envelope?!" Aizawa questioned, leaning closer to the screen. "Hey! You two are right. He's definitely holding an envelope!" Aizawa moved slightly away, his finger still on the screen. "He's got it over here, too. I cant believe you noticed that, Ryuuzaki." L and X twitched at his comment. He had put the congratulations to both of them in his first statement but not his his last. The comment in general wasn't even needed.

"There was nothing like an envelope found on his body, though..." Yagami started, reading off the report. Cross fidgeted with the pink box in her hands.

"Which means he left it on the train." L and Cross responded immediately together.

"Maybe that envelope contained a file of the FBI agents in Japan..." Yagami said hesitantly.

"And Kira got it from him, then made Penber get off and killed him." Matsuda blurted out.

"No. Penber only got the film at 15:21, on the train. He couldn't have had it before he boarded." L said bluntly to Matsuda. I pressed my lips together tightly, trying to keep from laughing. Matsuda gave a embarrassed reply.

"Get every station on the Yamanote Line to give you all the footage they have for December 27." L ordered Aizawa calmly. "And... This last image of Raye Penber... to me..." He added.

"I looks like he's desperately trying to look into the train..." Cross commented, intently staring at the screen, her hands' movements stilled, the box left forgotten in her hands.

"And if he is, that's a clue?" Yagami questioned looking confused at X.

"Wouldn't it be interesting if Kira in there?" X asked rhetorically, a mocking tone edging up into her words, a smile playing at her lips.

"You couldn't be..." Yagami started.

"I agree, it isn't likely. If Kira can murder from afar, why would he bother going there...?" L answered, an almost dirty glare hinted at his eyes directed toward X. She smirked slightly and hid behind her hair. L continued.

"Still, he might have figured that's what we'd think, and taken the risk of coming out in the open." He said to the others, slightly ignoring Cross now. "Well, even if Kira was in that train, I'm sure he wouldn't let himself be captured on the security camera with the envelope... A public place like this, he would have checked the camera locations in advance and used the blind spots, if any. If not, He'd hide behind someone."

"But if he is captured on camera with it, we could call him in as a material witness." X declared, getting another silent glare from L. L stood up and walked around the couch. Cross followed him with her eyes, her head head turning slightly as he moved.

"Okay, so... Aizawa-san, you keep searching for connections between the 11 FBI agents and those heart attack victims—while Yagami-san and Matsuda-san concentrate on what Raye Penber was up to." Some task members murmured some responses and continued working. The sound of cell phone ringing filled the air and Watari flipped open his cell phone.

"Yes... Yes... Please wait a moment." Watari turned to L. "Ryuuzaki. its from Ukita-san at the other office. He says he's on the line with someone who has interesting information."

"Alright. Tell him the number for line five, and have him ask the person to call back there." L turned his head to Matsuda. "Matsuda-san, you can turn your cell phone on. That is, please turn it on."

"Huh? Oh, Okay." Matsuda answered and the phone started ringing at soon as in was on. Cross slipped it out of Matsuda's hand quickly and answered it.

"Yes, this is Koharu, co-head of the information processing unit for the Kira case." L grabbed the phone from my hand, grimacing.

"I'm sorry for that. This is Suzuki, head of the information processing unit of the Kira case." He paused, listening. "Raye Penber's fiancée?" Cross shivered, for some strange reason, loving the way he said that. L paused as he listened to the phone.

"Naomi Misora? I've heard that name before." Watari typed quickly on the computer and turned it to L. X turned around and read the words on the screen from three meters away.

* * *

XPOV

_Joined FBI in September 2001 and attained rank of special agent with unusual speed for a woman. Arrested perpetrator of the "Los Angeles BB Serial Murder Case" on August 22, 2002._

'That's right. I worked with her on that case. And now she's in Japan...' L still listened to the phone, half paying attention. 'Think some things over? She figured out how to get to Kira... She's in danger..." I felt a flash of envy and sadness as I listened to his thoughts, the Pocky box dropping from my hands. L listened the phone a little more before pressing end. He faced Yagami quickly.

"Yagami-san. There's no way of tracing a cell phone if it's turned off, is there?" He questioned intently. A confused 'no' was given. L's face fell and I forced my face to become emotionless. My eyes were a shade of two bluer and I stood up suddenly, my hair covering my face, my expression.

"When Raye Penber entered Japan, his fiancée was with him. she was staying with him in his hotel... and the day after Penber died, she went missing..."

"Anybody would get depressed if her fiancé died, you don't think..." Matsuda started, Aizawa finishing off. "She killed herself..."

"No. The Naomi Misora I knew had great inner strength. And was an excellent FBI agent." My face darkened as a lower my head, my hair totally covering my face with shadow. "I'd think she'd try to go after Kira... She was with Raye Penber. She might have known something..."

'In which case did Kira get to her first?' L brought his thumb to his lip. I glanced back at the picture, my face showing nothing at I read the name that floated above the picture.... and the lifespans that were missing. Kira did get to her first. But I felt no happiness in that thought, only emptiness.

"Haley Belle was the first person to receive the file. Penber called him minutes before that. Belle then sent the file right away. So the person who wanted the file first could have been Penber." L said, turning away from the task force. "That's very significant." We said together, but I felt no amusement in it like I had before.

"Then there's his unusual behavior on the Yamanote Line. And now, his fiancée has gone missing." L paused, and I decided then that sulking over these type of useless things was just that—useless. I listened intently, like an equal member of this case, and did what I had wanted to do in the first place; become professional and not let emotions get in the way of this case.

"Here's what we do. We're narrowing our investigation down to those Raye Penber was probing before December 19, when Kira started conducting tests on prisoners. That's very few people. However... Since it's quite possible that Kira is one of them, calling them in for questioning is not going to work. It's too dangerous." I turned toward L, my hair still covering my eyes.

"I agree. Our focus will have to be two NPA personnel, and their families..." I recalled reading the report. "Penber reported there were 'no grounds for suspicion' for any of them, but never-the-less, inside those two homes..." I paused, motioning L to continue.

"We will place secret cameras and listening devices." He said simply, turning his head toward me and the task force.

Wh-what?! This is Japan! That's totally illegal!" Matsuda blurted out in surprised outrage.

"Yeah that's going too far Ryuuzaki... If that got out, there'd be a huge scandal. we'd all be fired. Not just that, we'd be arrested." Aizawa explained.

"So you won't risk your jobs, hm?" I asked, a smirk ill set on my lips.

"My thoughts exactly. We thought you were risking you _lives_ for this." L said, almost mockingly. I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing at their faces.

"Who were the two NPA personnel that Penber was probing?" Yagami asked, his voice almost reluctant. Matsuda went to find the reports.

"Let's see, that's before December 19th..." Matsuda expression slipped into one of shock. I watched and amusement and decided to let him off of his misery.

"Deputy Director-General Kitamura and his family. And Detective Superintendent Yagami and his family." I said simply, keeping all emotion out of my voice even if a smirk was on my face.

"L and I'd like to place bugs and hidden cameras in those two homes." I declared casually, a 'thats final' tone underlain in my voice. A pause came from L and he then continued.

"Correct. I'd like to place bugs and hidden cameras in the homes of Director-General Kitamura and Detective Superintendent Yagami." L explained, unfazed by the task force's expressions.

"But.. In Japan, that's an illegal violation of human right!!" Matsuda said in shock.

"If this gets out, they'll dismantle the task force!" My lips twitched up at Aizawa's comment.

"I promise you, nobody will ever find out." L said, staring at the task force. I mentally agreed to his statement, knowing that if he were to do this, he would do it thoroughly. I watched Yagami's expression as it became strained, sweat beads forming upon his brow.

"Ryuuzaki... What is the probability of Kira being in one of those families...?" Yagami asked. L paused, looking up and away from the task force. My eyes tracked his vague expression.

"Ten percent..."He turned his head back to the task force. "No, five percent." He said after short consideration over the subject.

"Just five percent...?" Matsuda said in disbelief. I pattered over to L with small shuffling steps and stood next to him, my body facing his own, my head angled toward the task force, a mirror image of L's own body's position.

"It should be at least 50 percent for that extreme step..." Aizawa tried to persuade, knowing it would not be even considered. It was only Yagami's choice.

"No. Our investigation hasn't turned up anything close to a suspect so far... Even a probability of one percent is better than that, and needs to be scrutinized." Yagami said, more sweat forming upon his brow. I watched with interest as he stared down L and I.

"Yes, but with bugs and hidden cameras?! In the deputy chief's house, and your own...?! There's got be other ways." Matsuda babbled, but I paid no head to him, my eyes were trained to Yagami's. Soichiro glared at our matching emotionless eyes, L's dark black, mine icy silver.

"I find this extremely galling, to have my own family placed under suspicion." Soichiro rushed though the rest. "So very well, go ahead. You have my permission!"

"But if you do this... I insist you go all the way. I want bugs and cameras in the bathrooms, hallways, every inch of the house so that nothing is missed." Yagami said fiercely.

"Thank you. That's exactly what X and I plan to do that." L said, this voice following his usual speech pattern, his eyes flickering to mine for a second.

"S-Sir! Are you serious?!" Matsuda's panicked voice was staring to get annoying.

"Do you really understand what that mean?!" At least Aizawa still had some sense when in shock. This truly wasn't that hard to understand. Even I thought it was acceptable and I wasn't even human. Hmm... that might actually be the problem.

"Think about you wife! And your daughter!" I twitched, my lips pulling down slightly before returning back to an emotionless flat line.

"I'm fully aware of what this means! Including the fact that it's meaningless if it isn't done thoroughly. Now shut up!!" I raised my eyebrow in question and in surprise. That was very un-Soichiro-like. Yagami turned his face away in shame and my eyebrow lowered, watching him walk over and leaned against the nearest wall.

"Sorry, sir..." Matsuda mumbled.

"It's okay... I'm sorry, too..." Yagami seemed so tired now. L walked back over the couch. Patta patta went his feet and I watched with mild interest. I stood still for a moment before following him to the couch. He brought up his legs and I simply hopped over the couch instead of walking around, saving time. I leaned back, my body distributing weight partly on the couch's back and L's. I moved my legs into a more casual position of them both slightly bent but at different lengths on the couch. One arm lay limp at my side and the other over my abdomen. I half closed my eyes. L's gaze slid to my own and I mets his gaze with mine. His gaze slid upward slightly, to the task force behind him.

"As a courtesy to Yagami-san..." He paused slightly, his gaze slipping back to mine. "Surveillance of the Yagami home will be carried out by him and myself only—" My eyes snapped open, a hard look in my eyes. "—and X" He added swiftly at my reaction, missing half a beat in his sentence. I smirked. One point for me, L, love. His face went back into its casual, almost childish, mask. I decided not to keep the men waiting for directions and stated what I knew what was going to be most reasonable in this situation.

"While the rest of you take turns doing the following: Two people keep watch over the Kitamura house, one person mans the NPA office..." I looked at L, my eyebrow cocked in question. "And one person looks through the Yamanote Line security videos to check of anyone from the Kitamura or Yagami Families is pictured." I hung a question mark for L's opinion for my statements.

"The bugs and cameras will be in place for seven days, hn." I continued after not receiving a response from L. L surprised me by actually speaking again.

"This period may be shortened or extended depending on the circumstances." He turned his head all the way toward the task force. "In either case, I'll tell you about it. You have our word that we will not extend it secretly." L's voiced was of the most loyal honesty and my hand balled into fists as I bit my lip, my eyes shut closed. I kept my voice absolutely calm, hiding all expression behind my hair.

"So, thats all right, then, hn?" I asked, almost mockingly to myself. I could feel the task force's stares boring into the back of the couch.

"Watari. How long will it take you to get the bugs, cameras and monitors ready?" L asked Watari, turning his head even farther behind him.

"Starting tomorrow... They can be installed anytime, once we know when the nobody will be home." Watari answered.

"Good. so we'll need at least two monitoring rooms set up in another hotel. Once the bugs and cameras are in place, we'll move over to that hotel." I opened my eyes, staring up at L's face.

"L..." I said softly. His gaze dropped down to me.

"I will be helping Watari with the placement of the bugs and cameras. Will that be of an acceptable manner, Ryuuzaki?" I queried, my gaze steady on his own.

"Quite." He said simply. My lips twitched and I added, with a softer voice.

"Arigatou, love." His lips pressed into a fine line.

* * *

Next Day.

"Watari-san, there's one blind spots in this room, two in the living room, and another in the bathroom... eh?" I stood precariously on top of Light's TV. I hopped down, my feet not even making a thump at they hit the floor. I walked silently on the floor. Watari looked up slightly in surprise.

"How might you have figured that out, Miss Cross?" I grinned mischievously, not truly planning to answer that same question that L had asked me when I said his full name to him.

"It's just something I do, Dear Quillish." His eyes widened further and I smirked. His voice was ever so slightly strained.

"How may you have known that, Cross." I vaguely waved my hand in the air supposedly at his head but not really planning to actually telling anything.

"Ah... Law didn't tell you, Watari?" I questioned, my head tilted in confusion. I thought L would tell Watari about the fact I knew everyone's names. It was most likely to be important in this case. "I simply know everyone's names when I meet them. It nothing you should be worrying about. I never slip up and say your names in public." I smiled.

"He did not tell me of that Miss Cross." His voice was slightly more relaxed and I wondered why. What were we talking about before, eh?

"Watari... This room in actually fine enough. The blind spot is not truly there as in if someone could simply walk though it. It more of a _plausible_ blind spot. And then in its self will most likely not be used. So no worries. You did quite a good job of this room." I looked up that ceiling. "And about the one's downstairs, the living room and bathroom, I already moved the cameras those slight millimeters of difference." Watari nodded.

"Thank you Miss Cross. That is of the most help." He said. His voice took on a more hesitant, fatherly tone and I raised an eyebrow.

"Cross... What is your relationship with L?" Woah. And I though only L and I could be that blunt. But it was more to the point than anything else, right?

"That, Watari, is something even I am not sure of. It would be most reasonable to only be friends but even that would become a distraction. But its not like we are actually trying to stop anything anymore. It seems inevitable at all causes. I, at least, decided to let these chocolate chips fall as they may. If anything were to happen, Watari... I promise you, I _will_ make sure this ends well for L. Right now... L is the one of the only reasons I'm still here, Watari. If he were to go, so would I. And if I can, I _will_ protect him. Why not give my not-so-alive life to let someone who actually is alive_ live_?" I lowered my head, my hair fell in front of my face, my voice lowering. "Why, I ask you.?"

A soft smile crept on his face, fatherly and warm. I didn't know whether it was me or L. And I ignored the thought of actually caring for the answer. It would hurt with either answer, anyway.

"Shall we be going then Miss Cross?" My sprung up and I relaxed my widened eyes. I nodded and followed him to the care my mind more involved with the fact of our previous conversation. Did I love him? Did I love him not? Did he love me? Did he love me not? And if I were to leave in haste for what reason.... Would he forget me? Or... would he... Forget-Me-Not.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLZ. these are all my chappies. i just want some reviews**_


End file.
